


Just One Heart Beats In Us

by brodinsons (aeon_entwined)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Claiming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ORIGINALLY POSTED: September 10, 2010</p><p>Lucifer isn't the only one who wants control ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Heart Beats In Us

There’s a sharp, metallic _chink_ as the handcuffs snap into place. The chain is linked around a slat in the headboard, secure and unmoving. 

Beneath him, Lucifer is surprisingly docile, and utterly trusting. The look in the Angel’s eyes is reminiscent of worship, something so close to blasphemy Sam can’t believe they’re actually doing this.

“Sam,” Lucifer’s voice is soft but insistent as he pushes his knee against Sam’s hip, moving to wrap his legs meaningfully around the human’s waist. 

And how the fuck is he _not_ supposed to react to that? 

He makes a helpless sound and buries his face in Lucifer’s neck, biting and licking his way to the Angel’s collarbone as he pushes into Lucifer’s body, everything slick and easy and far too warm to be anything close to human.

Lucifer growls softly at the intrusion and his legs tighten on the human’s waist, holding him still until he adjusts. Until the utter feeling of _connectedness_ settles over them both and the Angel cants his hips, bringing Sam closer and taking him in completely.

It’s all Sam can do to stay coherent, to remember what’s happening between them. “ _Lucifer_ ,” he grits out, curling his fingers over the Angel’s shoulders as he rolls his hips, thrusting into Lucifer’s body at a measured, steady pace.

The Angel whines and arches against him, now fighting the pull of the handcuffs, rattling the chain against the headboard.

It’s too hot between them, too far beyond anything they’ve ever done.

They’re going to burn away.

Sam pants heavily, gasping for air as he clings to Lucifer, thrusting into the Angel’s body at a frantic pace now. And Lucifer is slowly rendered incoherent, groaning brokenly as he tightens his legs around Sam’s waist and closes his eyes, pushing at a counterpoint to the human’s pace.

They can both feel it now. 

The air is slowly pressing in on them, growing heavier and there’s a strong scent of ozone settling in the room. But neither of them pay it any heed.

Finally, the weight of it reaches its peak, and _massive_ shadows explode into being from Lucifer’s shoulders, tearing a gasp from the Angel’s throat and a startled whine from the human’s. The wings aren’t tangible, aren’t something that can be touched, but Sam can _see_ them. They’re real in this moment.

“Sam,” Lucifer gasps, now pulling at the restraints in earnest, blue eyes wide and completely blown as he struggles against the cuffs designed to hold him. “ _Sam!_ ”

Unable to do anything but comply, Sam blindly reaches up and slams his palm against the left cuff, springing both open, just as they’d planned.

Almost as if that was a signal, Lucifer moans helplessly and arches against Sam the moment his arms fall free.

One hand curls around the human’s bicep and the other presses firmly against Sam’s chest, the center of his palm pressing against the anti-possession sigil.

He growls something possessive and greedy and thrusts up hard enough to move them across the sheets. And that’s enough to push them both over the edge.

Lucifer howls and clenches around Sam, every muscle going taut, his spine going almost rigid. As the overwhelming heat causes sparks to explode behind Sam’s eyes, his vision whites out completely and all he can feel is Lucifer’s hands, almost as though they’re burning right through him.

When the finally come back to themselves, Sam is the first to move, falling onto his side and pulling Lucifer with him. 

The Angel makes a quiet sound of loss as Sam slips from his body, but the human quickly wraps both arms around Lucifer’s shoulders, keeping them pressed together.

It’s unbelievably comforting now, to be this close, and Sam can’t help wondering. With a cautious air, he glances down.

Instead of seeing the anti-possession sigil on his chest, a handprint has replaced it, the skin red and obviously newly scarred. It feels cliché to say it looks like Dean’s rescue tattoo, and he quickly realizes this is something _far_ different as Lucifer hums in satisfaction and places his palm against his chest. 

The print matches the Angel’s hand exactly and there’s a sudden jolt of _rightness_ that lances through him at the contact. He stares at Lucifer for a moment, then gives a slow smile.

“I knew for a very long time that we were meant for this, Sam,” Lucifer tells him quietly, brushing his lips over the warm skin. “However, I did not realize the exact details of _how_.”

Sam quirks his lips, then chuckles softly. “I guess it took me a little while to catch on,” he replies lightly, wrapping both arms tighter around Lucifer’s waist.

They lie together for hours, and the last thing Sam remembers before falling into unconsciousness is Lucifer’s hand coming to rest over his mark … his _claim_.


End file.
